Fate
by Dark Sarcasm 503
Summary: Joanne gets a new master....over time they realise what they mean to each other - Joanne/Obi (Please R/R)


**Disclaimer: **I'm not George Lucas….at least I wasn't the last time I checked…..

'Left, Right.' Thought 13 year old Joanne Taylor as she parried her opponent, Sam's strokes. Sensing her opportunity through the Force, she lunged forward and flicked Sam's lightsaber from his hand. "Good, Good" came the voice of Master Yoda. Sensing she had won, Joanne ripped the blindfold from her eyes. Lying on the floor was Sam. Joanne reached out her hand and pulled him up. They waited as Master Yoda limped over. "Done well, you have. Rest now, you will." As he limped away Joanne caught sight of a hooded and cloaked figure standing watching them. As she watched he nodded to her and walked away.

Later, as she was meditating in her rooms, a knock sounded on the door. Thinking it would be her best friend Kira, Joanne stayed where she was, waiting for her friend to key in the code for her door. As the knock sounded again, she rose and answered the door. Standing outside was a young man. He had blue-grey eyes, walnut coloured brown hair and a young face. He looked about 17. Joanne searched for a Padawan's plait but couldn't find one. "Can I help you?" she asked politely. Suddenly remembering her manners she invited him in. He came in and sat down on the couch. Joanne followed him and sat on her bed. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." Said the young knight. With a start Joanne realised that he was the _one_. Knighted at just 17, he was the youngest knight in a century. "I was watching you today. You fought very well." He smiled. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." She replied. "I was wondering if you had accepted a Master yet." Obi-Wan explained. "No, Master Kenobi." She replied, not even daring to hope…was he suggesting??? "Joanne, would you be interested in being my Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked. Joanne thought for a minute. She smiled. "Yes, Master Kenobi, I accept." Obi-Wan smiled back. "Good, I'll inform the council. What's your door code?" "8-5-9-4" she replied. Obi-Wan stood up, preparing to leave. "Goodbye Joanne." "Bye Master." Joanne smiled to herself. 'Master' she liked the sound of that…..

5 years later……..

"Master, why do I have to do this?" Joanne asked. She was levitating while holding up her lightsaber with the Force. Obi-Wan nodded. "It'll help your control." Joanne groaned and wobbled in the air. "Concentrate." Obi-Wan said and walked over, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. Joanne felt dizzy, as she always did now when Obi-Wan touched her. Joanne couldn't control her levitation and thumped to the floor. Obi-Wan knelt down facing her. "What's gotten into you recently? You seem to be having a lot of dizzy spells." Joanne shook her head. "It's nothing, really." Obi-Wan studied her face for a minute and sighed. "Perhaps you should get some sleep." He said standing up. Joanne nodded, and stood up. She smiled at her master and walked to her rooms.

Once inside, Joanne leaned against the cool wall of her chambers and took a deep steadying breath. She'd come close that time to Obi-Wan finding out about her feelings for him. She took a moment to think about her master. The way he looked at her, the warmth of his hands…..she groaned. 'How could she be a Jedi if she was distracted by her master? A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. It was Kira. "Kira, Hi! Come in." Joanne stepped back to let her friend into the room. Once seated Kira looked at her friend. "I saw what happened." She grinned mischievously. Joanne felt herself go red. "He really gets to you, doesn't he?" Joanne nodded. "I'm surprised he doesn't know. I mean, the way you've been acting when he touches you, and most of the other Masters know. I know mine does."  Kira continued. "_The masters know?_" Joann echoed. "Yes." Laughed Kira. "Oh Force" moaned Joanne.

In the dining hall Obi-Wan filled his plate and wondered about his Padawan's strange behaviour. Why did she keep acting strange when he touched her? he wondered. His plate filled, Obi-Wan walked over to a table where Mace Windu and Yoda were sitting. Mace smiled when Obi-Wan sat down. "We heard about your training problems." He said, trying not to laugh at Obi-Wan's obvious confusion at the problems he was facing with his Padawan. Mace could see that Yoda was trying not to laugh too. Obi-Wan frowned. "I can't see what's gotten into her. Every time I touch her she collapses." Mace grinned even wider at this. "You mean you really don't know?" "No." replied Obi-Wan. For the first time Yoda spoke, his ears reflecting his amusement. "Obvious, it is. Loves you, she does." As Obi-Wan sat speechless, Mace burst out laughing. "I..I had no idea." Spluttered Obi-Wan. "Obviously." Grinned Mace. Shooting a dirty look at Mace and Yoda, Obi-Wan stood up and made his way to his rooms.

Once there he collapsed onto his bed. Now, it was all beginning to fall into place…her spells when he touched her, the looks she gave him……. Obi-Wan frowned at his stupidity. Why hadn't he sensed it?

'Knock, Knock' Obi-Wan got up and went to answer the door. Outside was Joanne. "C-Come in Joanne." She walked in and sat down on the couch. "What's wrong Master?" Joanne asked confused at his behaviour. Obi-Wan walked in and sat on his bed. He leaned forward and looked deep into Joanne's eyes. "Joanne, is there something you haven't been telling me? Feelings or something?" Joanne looked up startled. "It's just" Obi-Wan continued embarrassed. "You've been collapsing when I touch you and it's beginning to worry me." Joanne sighed. "They told you didn't they? You know." She stood up and walked to the door. "I need to think about things for a while."

Joanne walked quickly to her rooms, went inside and closed the door. Feeling unwell, she collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

It was midnight when Obi-Wan woke with a start. Something was wrong. He pulled on his tunic and made his way to Joanne's rooms. He keyed in her code and the door hissed open. He rushed inside and saw Joanne lying on her bed. Obi-Wan made his way to her side. She was covered in sweat and her breathing was laboured. Gathering her in his arms he carried her to the temples healers.

Joanne was unconscious for three days and Obi-Wan never left her side. When she woke late on the third day, the first thing she saw was Obi-Wan's concerned face looking down at her. Obi-Wan hadn't noticed she was awake as he tenderly brushed a piece of sweaty hair from her face. These last three days had made him realise what she meant to him. Seeing the ward was empty, Obi-Wan leaned down and touched Joanne's lips with his.

Joanne's eyes sprang open and Obi-Wan jumped back. "Wha"…Obi-Wan!" Joanne murmured confused. Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Yes, I'm here" She looked at him. "You just kissed me." She said smiling. Without answering, Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her again.

At that moment, Mace Windu burst in. Obi-Wan jumped back and Mace realised what had happened. He smiled to himself. "Joanne, are you okay?" "I'm fine Master Windu." Joanne replied smiling. "Your free to go if you want, but only if you stay in your rooms." Joanne got out of bed and Obi-Wan steadied her. "Obi-Wan, I want you to stay with her and look after her." Said Mace, still smiling, before he turned and left. Obi-Wan and Joanne smiled as Obi-Wan picked her up and carried her out of the room.

3 months later….

Obi-Wan, dressed in a plain white tunic, stood waiting as Joanne walked towards him wearing a beautiful white dress. She reached him and they both smiled as they turned to Mace Windu who was conducting the ceremony. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you take Joanne Taylor, as you wife?" "I do" said Obi-Wan loudly. Mace turned to Joanne. "Joanne Taylor, do you take Obi-Wan Kenobi, as your husband?" "I do" replied Joanne. Mace smiled. "Then by the will of the force let the bond be joined." Obi-Wan and Joanne could feel the bond between them being joined for eternity. Joanne burst out laughing as Obi-Wan swept her up in a tight embrace. "My love…" whispered Obi-Wan. Joanne's heart soared; she thought she'd never hear those two words…

The end.


End file.
